Right Now
by Kuro Tenka
Summary: Neji and Hinata, though both Hyuugas, have never met. When Neji moves out of his apartment and Hinata moves in, they meet. Incest, Neji X Hinata


-1**Right Now**

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or the song She Said Yes by Brad Paisley.

**Heehee! I couldn't resist! I remembered this song and I couldn't help myself. So here you go!**

The Hyuuga's were a large family so it wasn't uncommon for relatives to not have met. It also wasn't unusual to have incest. So its understandable how it happened. You see Neji Hyuuga was the genius of the family and Hinata was the heiress that no one acknowledged. Hinata's father didn't appreciate her nature and her sister hated her for being the younger sister. The elders mocked her caring ora and called her a disgrace.

Hyuuga Neji was the opposite. He was perfect at everything, so much so that the elders wanted him to take Hinata's place as Hyuuga heir. Hiashi had practically adopted him into the house. Hanabi called him brother and hung on his arm every chance she got. So you might think it was odd that Hinata and Neji had never met. However Neji lived in an apartment outside of the Hyuuga estate and was just settling in from moving out into his new room at the main house. While Hinata had just started to look up a place to live away from the manor.

_She moved into my old apartment, that's how we this whole thing started. She called and said that I had mail, waiting there for me._

"I'm sorry for the call so early but you have mail here mister…," she paused to read off the envelope. "Mister Hyuuga Neji."

_I told her that I'd come and get it, how could I know in just a minute that I'd be standing face to face, with my own destiny._

"I'll come and get it in about an hour, are you going to be there?" He asked.

"Oh yes, I'm not going in to work today. I have to unpack so your free to come at any time." Hinata replied softly from her end of the phone.

_Oh, and we sat there talking just like we were old friends._

He remembered walking up to the door and walking but that was at eight. It was three now. He and Hinata had found themselves comparing the pros and cons of a Hyuuga lifestyle. And then they were discussing their opinions of the people. "Hiashi isn't so bad when you get to know him." She stated.

"Whatever you say, I feel as if he's always plotting something! Its frustrating. I hate being in Hyuuga, I mean if I were heir or something than it wouldn't be so bad. I'd at least have some say. Its horrible how they treat branch members." He debated.

"Yes I agree its quite sickening but ill tell you even as the heiress you can't really do anything without the council's approval and its incredibly hard to get." She consented.

"How would you know that? It could be right within the grasp of the successor and they just refuse to take it." He reasoned.

"Because last I checked Lord Hiashi was my father. And I've been trying for years to change Hyuuga." She admitted.

_All that I asked her, can I see you again?_

Ten P.M. hit and he rose to leave. As he turned she said, "Thank you for talking with me. I enjoyed it."

He nodded and continued to walk toward the door. As he opened it he spoke, "Can I see you again?" She blinked slightly before smiling.

_She said yes._

Hinata nodded blushing lightly.

_And I said why?_

Neji got a confused look on his face. "Why? I don't really know you and you obiously don't know me?"

_She said when?_

She just shook her head. "When?"

_And I said how about right now. Love can't wait._

He smirked. "How about right now. If I've learned anything it's that love can't wait."

_Then I asked if she believed in faith._

Hinata watched as Neji quirked a brow. "Do you believe in faith?" His smooth voice questioned.

_And she said yes._

As an answer she stuck out her hand, before speaking. "Yes."

_The days flew by just like a fast train. And nothings else been on my brain, except the thought of how she makes me, the man I want to be._

They left the car three months later and entered the restaurant hand in hand. Before being escorted to a table.

_She's the one I want for a million reasons. Loving her is just like breathing. Its easy and its obvious, she was made for me._

We sat at the table waiting for our food watching the sunset out the window while she poked her fingers together. As the sky faded into an inky black and candles were lit it wasn't surprising that he wasn't paying the slightest attention to the evening so much as to the woman.

_Oh than it happened one night looking in her eyes. Oh when I popped to question much to my surprise._

He rose suddenly startling her and stepped away from the table gaining much attention. He bent to one knee and abruptly asked. "Hinata will you marry me?" Both his eyebrows had risen and he didn't look expectant knowing it was to soon.

_She said yes._

She bit her lip and nodded shyly.

_And I said why?_

Neji looked bewildered as he said, "Why?"

_She said when?_

All Hinata did was grin and say, "When?"

_And I said how about right now. Love can't wait._

He smirked, "How about right now? Love can't wait."

_Then I asked if she believed in faith._

"Do you believe in faith, Hinata?" He grasped her hand gently.

_And She said yes._

"Yes Neji, I do." She leaned forward over their joined hands and kissed him softly. Everyone clapped hysterically.

_So we called the preacher, family and friends. And nothings been the same._

Hinata was in a beautiful kimono made of white silk and lace, Neji's was black and they kissed up at the alter as everyone clapped, Hiashi the loudest. That was the scariest part they would later decide.

_Since she said yes_

"Hinata?" He said as they relaxed in their room in the manor.

"What Neji?" She responded.

"How does children sound to you?" He asked.

"Yes." Hinata stated firmly.

_And I said why?_

"Why?" Neji shook his head softly.

_She said when._

"When?" She spoke softly turning in his arms.

_And I said how about right now. Love can't wait._

"How about now!" He said pushing her to the floor and started tickling her. "Love can't wait." She giggled her affirmative.

_Then I asked if she believed in faith._

"Do you believe in faith?" Neji asked as they stared down at the two white eyes that were obviously glaring at them.

_And she said yes._

"With him having your glaring white eyes? Yes." She laughed at his disgruntled look but she kissed him again and she knew what he would ask next. So she did the only logical thing at the time, she ran. Out of the room and down the hallway. It didn't matter, she still heard him ask, and she said yes.

**(A/N) So there you go and I'm happy its posted and out of my head. Hoped you liked it. Kuro Tenka.**


End file.
